Into The Dark
by Reimei No Shi
Summary: What happens when Matt and Mello die? What happens inbetween all those cut scenes? Do they go to heaven or hell? A story loosly based off of the song Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie and the doujin Angel Song MxM BxL One OC sequel to come R&R please


Into The Dark

"Hello?"

"Hey…it's me…we're going through with it."

Silence.

"Good luck. Please be careful…I…I would hate for anything to happen to either of you."

"Goodbye…old friend."

"Good--…goodbye…"

**Love of mine, someday you will die**

He hung up the phone, a very small smile curling onto his soft pale lips.

"Good luck in the future Near."

"We're not gonna die…we _can't_ die. For chrissake we're too young!" the gamer yelled out shakily.

"Just shut up." The blond said softly; so unlike himself…he actually took the blows from the younger boy, who was also somewhat unlike himself.

"If you want to back out then leave…I don't ever want to see you again if you do."

"You can't do it without me, you'd die for no reason Mello, no."

"Then shut up…you're not scared okay?" he ordered.

"I'm ready to die for you…"he said hushedly, bowing his head to the floor so that wisps of crimson fell gently over his eyes. Of course he was ready to die for him, Matt would do anything for his god, the only perfect being on this earth; his golden haired prince. His own personal angel. Besides, he was the only one who knew Mello, who Mello _let _know him. Truth be told, Mello would do anything for Matt…_if _his pride allowed him to. The blond picked up his chocolate, the only happy thought he seemed to have left in his aching body, but he suddenly felt ill and decided to place it back on the table beside himself. Matt stared on in utter disbelief. Mello _never_ denied chocolate…they really would die after all wouldn't they? Even though Mello kept telling him that it was never going to happen, screaming at him to stop being such a moron and to shut the hell up. The gamer burst into tears, sobbing heavily, large wet crystals rolling down his serene cheeks. He stood from his chair and ran over to the blond, pouring himself into his lap. He rested his head on his thigh, arms around his own head, weeping broken heartedly. He wasn't particularly scared, or afraid of death either, but the thought of being apart and possibly never together again, killed his soul. Mello placed his hands on his lovers back, rubbing it gently to comfort him. The gamer suddenly ceased to cry and sat up, tears still still sliding down from his eyes.

"Mello?" he looked up at the blond, who was now silently letting the rivers of tears cascade over his soft cheeks.

In all his life, the one thing Matt never saw Mello do, was cry. All the gamer could do was shake his head slowly.

"Mello…no…"

"You cry to much you fuckin softie, Christ!" he wept, smiling through his tears, another rarity for him. It seemed the longer he was with Matt, the more it hurt.

"Let's go"

"Mello, no! No! We don't have to! We could run away! Disappear! We could--!"

A loud leather to skin sound seemed to echo through the room as Matt looked at the other in shock.

"Shut up. We're leaving, NOW!" Mello growled…becoming more devoid of emotions than he ever had been. Matt almost cried again as he followed the blond out to the eyes were glued to the ground.

"Mello, listen…I…huh?" he was suddenly being pulled into a gentle embrace.

"Mail, I love you…no matter what I'll always be beside you. See you soon."

The gamer stood frozenly as the blond mounted the bike and walked it down to the end of the drive way, about to leave.

"MELLO WAIT!" he cried finding motion in the air, running towards him.

"Mello…I love you too. See you tonight, we can go to the club if you're up to it. Kay?" he smiled softly. "Kay." And then he was gone.

The gamer lit his second to last cigarette. Hell, it was only the 3rd pack today, cancer didn't matter, not if he was going to die in a short while. He put down the lighter and hit the gas, tires squealing into the lot and firing the smoke gun out the window, finally peeling off into the city. At least the warmer air was nice.

Meanwhile Mello moved into action, swooping up Takada and heading for the next point. The guards hot on both their tails. Mello dove down a nearby alleyway…yes, he'd shaken them off. Matt had begun to lose them too. Suddenly the blond pulled up beside the hot red Camero and nodded, Matt smiling wildly. They'd done it, they were good to go. The blond took off down a side street just as Matt realized they were back on him. Before he knew it he was trapped by the road block. He jammed the brakes and skidded to a halt. Oh well, no big deal. He lit up his final cigarette and leaned on the dashboard, and waited lazily for someone to make the first move.

Meanwhile Mello reached their rendevous point at the box truck. He drove the bike into the back and shut the doors, and un-handcuffed himself from Takada. He drew out his gun, aiming at her. He had a god awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. Where was Matt? He began ordering the slut of a woman around.

Matt sighed as he tucked the smoke gun in the back of his vest and stepped out of the car, hands in the air, a cocky smirk on his face. Nothing too bad, he had a plan. They'll just take me in, no big deal, Mello will come break me out if he has to. He slowly began to reach for the gun, at the same time Mello had just thrown the blanket to Takada. Before anyone knew, Matt felt like he was being punched repeatedly, no stabbed maybe, as dozens of searing pains tore though his body. He didn't even have time to react as he felt his body go numb and pass out with a loud thud against the car. The last glimpse was of the stars. His body slouched up against the car…the cigarette slowly fell from his soft lips, those same lips that used to whisper I love you so gently, so sweetly that it made even the coldest heart lurch. Now those lips were cursed with silence, cold stiff silence.

**But I'll be close behind, to follow you into the dark.**

Mello suddenly felt sick to his stomach as he headed over to the back of the box truck, placing the package on the back of it, tilting his hat over his face and leaving briskly. He took off his ridiculous get up and began to drive to the second rendezvous point. Matt has to be there for sure. But just as he finished telling himself nothing was wrong, his heart sank with the sound of the Breaking News jingle. "This just in" he stared at the TV in disbelief as he went completely numb, a sharp panic running through him. _No…it can't be true! But how?_ He had so many questions.

"Matt…I'm sorry…I never meant to get you killed…" was all he could solemnly say. His heart ached so badly, it was nearly unbearable, no, it _was_ unbearable. Wait! No, this wasn't that dull sort of pain, this was sharp, suffocating. _No! Kira! But how!?_ He pulled into the church, tires screaming as they jolted to a halt; their second meeting point. He drew his gun and busted open the small window, trying to get at Takada, the only suspect he now had. He fired several rounds before realizing that the chamber was empty, so he let the holster fall into the back of the truck.

"Fucking…bitch" he sputtered clawing at his chest, rosary in hand. His eyes grew wide with terror as he slowly fell onto the steering wheel limply. _What a perfect place to die_ he thought as a single tear slithered down his cheek.

**If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied**

"Wh-where am I?" the blond said hazily as he soon came to realize he was lying on the dirt ground before the now burning church. The flames fully engulfing the structure, truck barely visible inside the rolling licking saffron and orange flames.

"Holy shit, no!"

He scrambled to his feet quickly, glancing around, but no one was there.

"but then how did I…?" he said highly confused. He reached up to brush away his tear, only…it was odd. It was stuck to his face, like superglue, only it was hard and smooth like glass.

"What the…"

He kept looking around frantically, terrified.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?!" he shouted in utter fear and a dazed confusion.

**Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs**

"Am I dead?"

"Welcome to purgatory Mihael" a voice echoed. A strange voice that struck a heart broken feeling in him.

**If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks**

"Who's there? Where am I?...what's goi—" he suddenly fell to his knees in disbelief as two people he swore he'd never see again, came leisurely walking towards him.

"Hello Mello"

"l…B-Beyond? But…how?"

"You are dead, Mello this is purgatory."

"The space between heaven and hell" B cackled.

"We can bring you to him" L said, smiling softly at his young successor. Mello simply nodded as more tears of disbelief trickled down his soft cheeks. Only these were like normal tears that ran over the glassy one. Suddenly he found himself to be nothing more than a tiny child again. Beyond walked over to him and picked him up lovingly in his arms.

"There there, you little brat. Don't cry." He said as endearingly as he could. These two were the ones him and Matt has secretly always called mommy and daddy. The only parent like figures they had in their lives. So that now he felt safe in the arms of his beloved and endearing daddy.

"Wh-wh-where is h-he?" Mello sobbed, causing BB to shove his face into his shoulder in a cruel attempt to perhaps suffocate him, which, seeing as they were dead was futile.

"Oh, be quiet!" he said in an annoyed growl.

"He is home, Mello, let us too, go home."

Mello nodded wiping his tears on his soft black sleeve. He gently wrapped his arms around Beyond's neck and was carried as they began their long treacherous walk. They slowly walked down the center of the crumbling paved road. It was sunny and pleasant but oddly silent. There wasn't a single other thing around to make any noise.

"Where is everyone?"

"There is no one else Mello."

"Why?"

"Because they are wither in heaven or hell, that is why."

"So how come we're here?"

"Because Beyond and I chose to be, and you are compromised."

"But why?"

"You see Mello, I was destined to go to heaven, Beyond was not, so therefore we decided to stay here…together."

"What if one of you ever did go?"

"We did, we came back, hell was fun. Whenever I killed someone, they'd come right back to life. Hehn hehn hehn." Beyond laughed manically. He set the child down, squatting just in front of him at his level.

"You see Mihael, I would beat them senseless, then pin them down. After that I would proceed to tear them apart, ripping out their organs and he limbs from their bodies. Then a while later, it would all regenerate, leaving the bits of them strewn all over the ground. Blood there is endless…isn't it my pet?"

The detective cringed, remembering the time Beyond had grabbed him by the hips, thrown him over his shoulder and dragged him to hell to be tied up and have his sick twisted ways with him. It seems the blood truly _was_ endless there, he'd know after all. Mello began to wail again.

"Look Beyond, you have gone and frightened our child"

"No I have not!" he protested glaring at the raven.

"Yes, you have, clearly"

"He likes my stories, always has!"

"I want Matty! Where is he!?!" he screeched, tears pouring from his eyes, that single strange tear still stuck to his face.

"Matty!" he wailed ear shatteringly. Beyond wound his arms back, snarling at the child with disgust, poised to hit him in the face. He never was one for these kinds of acts. But L caught his arm and gave him a stern disapproving look.

"Where's matty?"

**Catholic school is vicious as Roman rule**

Beyond rolled his crimson eyes, lifting the little golden haired child into his arms once more, gently patting his back.

"Come on kid. Everything is alright, stop your damn crying."

It wasn't spoken very softly, but Mello knew he tried his best, and he really did care about him.

"Sorry daddy." He said hushedly, wrapping his little arms around his neck once more, leaning his little head on his shoulder. They continued walking, soon rounding a corner into a small wide spread town.

"Hey, Hey wait! Put me down!" the child cried squirming and bouncing in Beyond's arms until he was set down to the ground. He ran off into a nearby school house. The elders followed him after exchanging a concerned look.

"This is my old school, before I came to Wammy's House!" he ran around looking in search of something.

"Where is it, I know it's here." He dug through the desks and cubbies, throwing things everywhere. It made an awful raquet.

"Shhhh" Beyond hissed, the child ignoring him as L glanced around suspiciously.

"Where is it!?!?" he said in frustration as he neared the back hallway in the school house. His elders standing in the front entrance.

**I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black**

Suddenly he got hit hard across the hands, the loud smack echoing throughout the room. A dark womanly figure draped in a whispy black cloak grabbed him by the wrist with a wrinkly, knotted cold ancient hand and dragged him away as he shrieked in pain.

"MELLO!!!!"

Beyond sprang into action, running across the school house to where the child was alone in danger and being pulled into the dark back hall. He shoved desks away, jumping over some and tearing the child up into his arms. Turning in his heels, he retraced a similar path and grabbed L by the wrist bolting outside and kept on running until they were on the outskirts of town. Beyond set down tiny Mello who was screeching in agony, the bright red skin on his hands oozing blood. The two elders stood around him, sighing with concern.

"Here, let me see…it's okay I'll make it all better. I won't hurt you, promise." He said almost sickly it was so sweet. He glanced up at L who nodded and ran off back into the town. Mello turned away from his elder.

"Let me see!" he said grabbing the child's wrists to that he could assess the wounds. He looked over them, his brow furrowing with worry.

"It got you good"

A moment later L returned with a med kit. Beyond took out some antibacterial cream and a roll of gauze along with some tape. He ever so gingerly wrapped the child's hands and then hoisted him back into his safe embrace, comforting him.

"There, all better."

The tiny boy sniffled.

"Were you looking for this?" L said, a rosary dangling from his pinched fingers.

"You got it!" Mello exclaimed reaching for it with his mummy like hands as the detective placed it over his head.

"What was that?"

"A reaper. The only threat here, or so it seems."

"Don't worry, so long as I've got you, you're safe. Keh keh keh keh keh."

**And I held my tongue as she told me 'son, fear is the heart of love' so I never went back**

They continued down the road that lead into thickly overgrown woods, that cast shadows from the canopy of the tallest trees. Poor little shaken up Mello found himself exhausted and slowly nodded off to sleep to the gentle lull of the steps of his elder and his imaginary heartbeat. It seemed all too soon when he once again slowly let his still heavy eyelids flutter open, blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear his vision. He rubbed his big watery blue eyes with his tiny soft fist.

"Hmmmmn…where, are we?" he asked as he was instantly blinded.

**No blinding light, or tunnels to gates of white**

They had come to a stone tunnel that arched over the road. It had vines winding up it and thick patched of deep emerald green moss between crumbling cracks. It looked almost ancient. There was a blinding white light illuminating from it.

"We're getting close to home"

**Just our hands clasped so tight**

"Where's mommy?"

"I stopped to rest my arms for a while, he went in ahead to prepare us some lunch" Beyond said lazily.

"Oh,,,why's it so brigh—"

"MELLO!!" Beyond suddenly shouted pressing the child's face into his own shoulder.

"Do not look as it, it will burn your eyes out. You'' lose all your memories as well."

"But what about…about…about…"

"Matt?"

"Yeah! I can't believe I forgot his name!" he said perplexedly.

"Just keep your eyes shut, and you'll be fine, okay?"

**But it will be alright cause we'll hold each other soon**

The little kid Mello nuzzled his face into Beyond's shoulder, clenching his eyes closed tightly. He could see through his eyelids that they had entered the tunnel, the light seeping through them.

"I'm scared!" he said rapidly in a shaky voice.

"Daddy, I'm scared!" He exclaimed crying out for comfort, but there came no reply.

"Daddy!?!" he jolted up off his shoulder, opening his eyes wide, a look of sheer terror striking his tiny face and freezing there.

"MIHAEL, NO! DON'T!" Beyond ran out of the tunnel placing the child on the ground softly.

**You and me have seen everything to see, from Bangkok to Calgary**

He didn't move, his eyes wide and frozen with that fear as water rushed out from the bottoms of them over and down his face, finally dripping off his cheeks.

"Mello?" nothing.

"There's no sound in there…you idiot…" he said sadly, gently touching the boys cheek.

"Oh Mello…no…" he hoisted the boy up; one hand on his head lovingly. He slowly walked to the café where L greeted them cheerily.

"Lunch is ready my dear Beyond. Is…is something troubling you?" the raven asked, tilting his head to the side, staring at the watery eyed double in question.

"I…I think he's gone…Lawliet."

He sat little Mello gently into a chair in the café, he still held the same terrified straight forward stare, unmovingly.

"Mello?" L said ever so slightly frantic.

"Mihael?" no response.

"MIHAEL KEEHL?!?!?!" still nothing. The detective quickly tore open a chocolate truffle, holding it to the boys lips. He didn't budge.

"Mello it's your favorite thing…chocolate…here, eat it." He did not.

"Mello, what about Matt…Mail Jeevas? Or Near, Nate River? You _hate _Near." The boy didn't respond in the least.

"MELLO!!!!!" L shouted, oddly beginning to panic.

"Beyond what do we do, what about Matt?"

Suddenly Beyond slapped the boy across the face with enough force to snap even a full grown man's neck, still eliciting no reaction from the child.

"BEYOND YOU CANNOT BEAT OUR CHILDREN! I WILL SIMPLY NOT ALLOW IT!" L yelled in rage, slowly turning to Mello, whose only reaction was to lay on the floor like a ragdoll. Beyond frowned, nearly on the verge of tears.

"He's gone, Ryuzaki. We can't get him back."

"Beyond, we have to try. What about Mail?"

**The soles of your shoes are all worn down**

The two elders stood looming over Mello, who they had placed back into the chair. They had come too far to just give up now, being so close and all. All the sweets and tea didn't seem important any more. L didn't even eye them. Nor did Beyond so much of think of his precious jam, which was centimeters away from his left hand.

"What do we do then?"

"Take him to Matt anyways, I suppose."

The raven picked up the child and carried him around the block to the cold black metal gates that opened inwards to Wammy's House orphanage. They walked through and up the gray stone walkway in through the front door.

"Ah, L…you have returned. Shall I fetch master Mail for you?" Watari asked a sweet smile on his old face.

"No, I will go to him myself, thank you." He replied solemnly. They walked the halls of the orphanage until they reached a closed door from which video game jingles echoed.

"Ah damn!" the boy behind the door cursed. L knocked lightly.

"Come in, it's open." He did so, the 20 year old gamer pausing the game he was playing and glaned up.

"Mello!" he exclaimed jumping to his feet, crying with happiness. But Mello didn't move.

"Mail…I…I…" L began, very upset until Beyond gently put his hand on his shoulder.

"He's gone, Matt."

"What!?!" the gamer said in disbelief. L handed over the little Mello to Matt as he and Beyond turned to leave, closing the door behind them. They were never taught now to feel emotion, not like Matt was.

"Hey…Mels…" Matt said softly, putting out his cigarette as he held his lover bridal style, shaking him gently.

"Mels…what's the matter?"

The red head held his little prince in his arms, cradling him, holding him gently for hours. All day he tried to get him to react, to move, to clear that look from his face, and every time…he failed. But he never once gave up, or tried any less. The only time he stopped was when night fell and he tucked in the wide eyed child, crawling into his own bed soon after, stumbling over things in the absolute pitch black.

**The time for sleep is now there's nothing to cry about**

_Oh Mello why? What happened?_ The gamer lay on his side, facing away from his love. It seemed like hours went by, him lying awake, distraught. He lay there entangled in all his own vices and terrible thoughts. It was like a waking nightmare…it left him hugging himself weeping hot salty tears in heartbroken agony, wishing like hell his love would come back to him. He only blamed himself for not being there, and for everything under the sun and full moon.

Waiting for the hint of a spark

The only light was the occasional flash of lightning followed soon after by a the low crackling rumble of thunder. It seemed like hours more had passed him as he lay in the bed staring at the wall. The bed moved behind him with tiny hands and knees as he heard a quiet sniffle.

"Matt, I'm scared!" he wailed, holding his arms out towards the gamer, wanting to be held. The gamer gently pulled him into his arms as he sat up. Mello burying his face into his chest.

"Mello…" he smiled softly, stroking the boys silky soft hair as he became his 21 year old self again, still sobbing in his arms.

"Oh Matt, I'm so sorry. If you hate me I'll understand. I'm so sorry. I thought I'd never see you again. Oh, Matt!"

The red head held him tighter.

"I could never hate you Mello, I love you. It's alright, you're here now."

The gamer wiped the tears from his lover's face, the glassy one slowly freeing from his cheek and shattering to the ground. They fell asleep tangled in each other's arms, just like every thunderstorm there ever was when they were back at Wammy's. This is the way it was meant to end.

**In the blackest of rooms**

The alarm went off early that next morning, the blond rolling over in the plush bed sheets to shut it off, slowly getting up and strolling out of the bedroom to shower. Getting dressed in the usual attire, only a much dressier version, all black; and wrapping the final accessory on, a rosary. The sleeping boy soon rose as well, following his own peculiar routines until they exited Wammy's House and got into a black tinted window car. The familiar old man sat at the wheel. Not a word was spoken until they arrived at a crowd of familiar faces. A sea of black surrounded two freshly dug graved, everyone weeping painfully. The blond walked up to the very front, streams of tears cascading from blue eyes, hidden by ragged hair.

"Lannah, it's okay…I know you were all close."

"No…this is _war_ now."


End file.
